


New Kid in Town

by duende09



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Happy birthday Amanda, High School, I Love You, Lily as best friend, M/M, New kid Luke, Oral Sex, Rutting, Teen!Luke, even if it is a month late now, for Amanda, teen!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Evans is the new kid at Jamie's school and suddenly this Monday is looking pretty awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday my darling. I am so sorry it took me a month to get it finished. But here are some of your fav boys in a special, just for you high school au! xoxox
> 
> the boys:  
> https://twitter.com/siempreduende/status/652679356188233728

Jamie’s phone was ringing, loud and incessant and pulling him out of dreams of strong arms holding him down and rough kisses. Cursing half out loud and half in his head he flailed wildly until his hand closed on the cursed cell phone. The grinning face of his best friend filled the screen and he begrudgingly hit the accept button.

 

“This had better be good, Lil. I was having delicious dreams.”

“Christ, Jamie. It’s quarter to nine.”

“So?” Jamie asked, letting his eyes slip closed.

“So? So, it’s a Monday, you bloody moron, and classes start at nine.”

“Fuck!” he spat out jumping out of bed.

“I’m out front but I’m leaving in five minutes.”

“I’ll be there.” Jamie promised before throwing the phone down.

 

He put on his glasses, not bothering with contacts and sprinted to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He thanked his lucky stars that he had at least showered the night before as he ran around the room, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He pulled on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor and followed it up with a white t-shirt and a grey button up out of the pile of laundry on his desk chair. A quick glance at his clock as he finished up told him he still had one minute before Lily would leave. Quite proud of himself he scooped his bag up and, grinning, made his way downstairs. There was a note from his mom on the kitchen table saying she had a late meeting and to get his own dinner. He tossed it into the trash and grabbed a blueberry pop tart before walking out the front door. Lily, true to her word, was sitting in her cherry red mini cooper, windows down and soft rock spilling out from the speakers.

 

“I hate you.” She greeted him as he slipped into the passenger seat.

“Good morning to you too, love.” Jamie retorted with a laugh.

“No seriously, five minutes and you look like a bloody model. My hair alone took twenty this morning.”

“You’re gorgeous, Lily. Your hair is stunning, you look like a rock star.”

 

Lily really was devastatingly beautiful. She had delicate features, highlighted by the dark pixie cut she was rocking this year. Today she had styled it into a messy array of spikes that made her look impossibly bad ass. She just leaned over to kiss his cheek before pulling away from the curb and heading to their school. It wasn’t a far drive and they got there on time, just walking through one of the side doors when the warning bell sounded letting them know they had two minutes to get to their first period class.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Lily called out heading in the opposite direction from him.

“Thanks for the lift.”

 

Jamie pushed his hair away from his face and walked down the hall to his math class. He wasn’t the only person sneaking in just before the bell and he nodded hello to a few friends before taking his seat in the back. There was a student he didn’t recognize up at the front talking to the teacher and he wondered if the guy was from a different class. They were a month into the term already and Jamie had never seen him in this class before at least. The guy’s hands were buried in the front pockets of his jeans, the sleeves of his light blue hoodie pulled down to cover any skin. The teacher stood up as just as the bell went and the last student slunk into their seat.

 

“Class, we have a new student. This is Luke Evans, he’s joining us from St. Andrew’s Prep over in Wales. I need a volunteer to share their textbook with him until we can get him one of his own.”

 

Luke Evans from Wales was gorgeous. He had short dark hair and the hint of stubble making him look older than most of the other seniors. It was hard to tell in the hoodie but he certainly looked fit and the jeans were tight enough to boast strong thighs that Jamie immediately wanted to rub one off against. At the teacher’s request half a dozen girls immediately threw their hands up, giggling and smiling at friends. Before he had even thought it out Jamie found himself opening his mouth.

 

“There’s an empty seat back here and I don’t mind sharing with Luke.”

 

The teacher nodded and indicated for Luke to make his way to the back while several female eyes threw daggers in Jamie’s direction.

 

“Thank you, Jamie. Alright. Open your textbooks to the review questions for chapter five and get started.”

 

Jamie watched as the new kid weaved his way through the rows to the empty desk beside him. He shoved the desk over so that they bumped together and slid into his seat, dropping his bag on the ground beside him.

 

“Thanks, some of those girls looked a bit, well, predatory.”

“You’re fresh meat, we don’t get a lot of new students here.”

“Chapter five, boys. Save the chit chat for lunch.”

 

Luke smiled sheepishly, scratching softly at the back of his head. It was altogether much too adorable and Jamie had to bite his lip as he was hit with a sudden desire to plaster himself to Luke and kiss him until their lips were swollen and numb. Pushing those feelings aside he flipped the textbook open to the right page and moved it closer to the Welsh boy. Under the teacher’s stern watch both boys settled down to work on the review problems. Quietly, to Jamie’s disappointment. Every now and then their shoulders would brush however and if he was sitting a bit closer than strictly necessary well no one needed to know. He did notice a stain of pink along the back of Luke’s neck when it happened and the other boy never made a move to put more space between them.

Eventually the period came to an end and Luke was moving the desk back into its proper position while Jamie packed up his stuff. If he snuck a glance or two at the other boy well he did so it was simply to make sure he didn’t need help. It certainly didn’t have anything to do with the way Luke’s ass looked in those jeans when he bent over to pick up his bag.

 

“What’s your next class, mate?”

“Uh. Biology with Potter.” Luke answered, pulling out a schedule.

 

Jamie looked at the printed time table, noting that they shared a lunch period as well as last period history.

 

“Lily’s in your drama class. You should find her, about so high with short, spiky hair. She’s beautiful and talented; perfect leading lady material. If you want to join us for lunch just ask Lily to show you our table.”

 

Luke blinked at him slowly, carefully folding the schedule back up and slipping it into his pocket.

 

“Lily? She’s your girlfriend?”

“She wishes.” Jamie answered with a laugh.

 

He wasn’t used to people in school assuming they were together. Lily and him and grown up with the majority of the students and it was common knowledge that they were best friends and absolutely nothing more.

 

“Beautiful and talented leading ladies aren’t your type?” Luke teased, shouldering his bag.

“I’m more of a leading man type of guy.”

“Oh.”

 

Jamie smiled as Luke’s face flushed slightly and he fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

“I should go, biology. Lunch though.”

 

Jamie’s smile grew as the Welsh boy stumbled over his words before beating a hasty retreat. It looked like he might not be the only one into leading men.

 

***

 

Jamie walked into the cafeteria and immediately headed for the table by the back door. Lily had discovered the table the year before and given its almost private positioning in an otherwise loud and overcrowded room they had quickly claimed it as their own. Now that they had achieved senior status it was established as their table and they no longer rushed over to get to it. Lily was already sitting there, rummaging through her purse, and Jamie’s step quickened when he saw that Luke was with her. Tossing his bag down he collapsed into a chair with his usual dramatics that had Luke looking up quickly and didn’t faze Lily in the slightest.

 

“Are you alright?” Luke asked cautiously.

“Science is going to be the death of me. I don’t care why I have blue eyes or the probability of my kids having blonde hair. I have blue eyes because I have blue eyes and any kid of mine will rock. Blonde, brunette or otherwise.”

“I’m sure they will.” Luke answered with a small smile that Jamie returned.

 

Truthfully he couldn’t care less about science or kids or anything really because Luke was smiling at him and somehow that just made everything ok. He watched as Luke ducked his head and started looking through his bag. The other boy pulled out a brown paper bag that no doubt held his lunch which reminded Jamie he had none and also no wallet as he had discovered earlier.

 

“Lily, can I borrow a tenner.”

“Why? You already owe me like 20 pounds.”

“I forgot my wallet at home and I’m hungry.”

“I have no cash, love.”

“But I’m hungry.” Jamie whined, leaning close to bat his eyes in vain.

“Here, I’ve got some.”

 

Jamie looked over to see Luke pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to Luke. I was just bothering her.”

“Do you have a lunch?” Luke asked, pulling out two five pound notes.

“No, but it’s not like I’m starving.”

“Just take it, Jamie. You can pay me back tomorrow.”

“Thanks, mate. I will.”

 

Pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped during his dramatics he took the offered money and shoved it into his pocket as he stood up. He really was hungry he just hated borrowing money from anyone but Lily.

 

“Get me a drink will you?” Lily asked with a smile.

“Hey, this is for me. Luke isn’t paying for you, just for me.” He responded sticking his tongue out. “Get your own sugar daddy!”

 

He walked off hearing both Lily and Luke laugh behind him as he went. The cafeteria line was short and he quickly got himself some pizza and chips, stopping before the cash to grab a bottle of lemonade. He liked the stuff but it was Lily’s favourite. After smothering the chips in ketchup he went up to pay using the money Luke had lent him. When he got back to the table the others had started in on their own lunches but they both looked up as he rejoined them.

 

“Find something?” Luke asked, putting down his sandwich.

“I did, thanks. Want some chips?”

“Is that what’s under the ketchup?” Luke teased.

 

Jamie shoved lightly at the other boy before picking up a ketchup drenched chip and popping it into his mouth with a grin. Luke laughed, his eyes crinkling and the sound was like effervescent bubbles in Jamie’s blood stream. He felt light and giddy. Almost desperate to hear it again, to be the cause of it. He registered Lily reaching over to snag the lemonade but he really didn’t care, he’d much rather focus on the Welsh god sitting beside him. Luke was definitely feeling it too if the way he was smiling back at Jamie was any indication. He popped another chip into his mouth and watched as Luke reached over and peeled a piece of pepperoni off his pizza slice. He wore a pleased little smile as he chewed on the piece of meat. It was enough to spur Jamie into taking a risk and he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to those smirking lips, watching as the blush flared across his cheeks once again.

 

“What was that for?” Luke asked.

 

Jamie was relieved to hear no anger or judgement in the question, so even though his heart rate was still accelerated he was able to answer calmly.

 

“Payment for the pepperoni.”

“Technically I already paid for the pepperoni, plus the rest of the pizza.” Luke countered, leaning closer.

“Are you going to collect payment then?”

 

Jamie’s eyes dropped to Luke’s lips so he saw the way they quirked slightly. Then they were moving closer and he stopped thinking and just experienced. He felt the slight scratch of stubble as they pressed closer, warm lips sliding together and catching ever so slightly. They pulled back and Jamie licked his lips, tasting the spice of pepperoni. They locked eyes, gazes soft and secret. He could feel the connection between them, unexpected but true. Something telling him that this was not going to be just another high school crush.

 

“I’m not kissing you for the lemonade, Luke.” Lily tossed out, her smug smile evident in the tone of her voice.

 

Luke’s cheeks flushed pink ad he shifted to move back into his own space. Jamie reached out and grabbed onto the neck of his hoodie holding him still for another quick kiss before leaning back in his chair.

 

“Your loss.” He quipped.

 

Luke ducked his head almost shyly while Lily just chuckled.

 

“Eat your lunch.” Luke said, shoving lightly at Jamie’s shoulder.

 

Smiling to himself Jamie turned back to the food, digging in hungrily but unable to keep himself from smiling at Luke frequently. There was a buzz of electricity in his veins when he would look over and find the Welsh boy looking right back. The lunch period passed by much too quickly and soon they were gathering up their stuff and once again merging into the flow of students in the halls. It was the last period of the day and that combined with Luke at his side had Jamie feeling more chipper than he normally was in history class. They walked into class together and Jamie led him to the two person desk he sat at in the back. The other seat was unfortunately already taken but the seat in front of him was empty and he encouraged Luke to drop his things there before going to talk to the teacher.

There was the usual new student spiel and then they were all settled in their seats as the day’s lesson commenced. Jamie tried to be good and concentrate on what the teacher was saying but he found himself watching Luke take notes more than taking notes himself. He watched the way his shoulders would hunch inward as he leaned over his notebook and wondered what it would be like to have him lean over him with such focused intensity. He imagined what it would feel like to slide his hands up under the hoodie in search of bare skin. Wondered how far Luke would let him go. He bit his lip softly as Luke straightened up stretching out his back. He reached behind and suddenly a small folded piece of notebook paper landed on Jamie’s desk. He quickly unfolded the paper, smiling as he read the note.

 

‘stop staring at me ;)’

‘can’t help it, you’re distracting. x’

 

Jamie scrawled his note under Luke’s and folded the paper back up. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying them any attention first he lifted out of his seat enough to be able to drop the note over Luke’s shoulder. He watched intently and this time was expecting the note and he reached out as Luke reached back, fingers tangling as they exchanged the missile. It was a shameless excuse to touch but neither boy seemed to care.

 

‘you’re not going to be tested on the back of my head, love.’

‘and passing notes is paying attention? :p x’

 

Luke’s shoulders shook slightly as he read the new message. He wrote something, shoulders still shaking with silent laughter. He hesitated a moment before passing it back. Long enough to pique Jamie’s curiosity. When he had read the message he couldn’t help but laugh, turning it into a cough when the teacher looked his way.

 

‘study history now and I’ll let you study me later’

 

He took down a couple of notes, waiting to make sure he was no longer on the teacher’s radar. Once he was satisfied he wouldn’t get caught he wrote his one word response and passed it up.

 

‘deal x’

 

Luke looked back over his shoulders offering him a smile that was full of promise and possibilities. It was enough to spur Jamie into productivity and he diligently took notes, counting down the minutes until class was over. When the final bell rang he packed up his bag with a grin, eager to get off school property and get to the “studying” Luke had promised him.

 

“Ready to get out of here?” Luke asked, shouldering his bag.

“My house is empty.” Jamie replied, figuring there was no point in playing coy.

"I've got my truck if you need a lift."

"Sounds good, I just need to text Lil to let her know not to wait."

 

Luke nodded and waited by Jamie's desk while he shot off a quick text to his best friend.

 

'Luke is giving me a lift x'

'I'm sure he is. Don't be so fucked out you miss class tomorrow.'

'Classy as ever x'

‘have fun’

 

Putting his phone away he followed Luke out into the parking lot. The Welsh boy walked up to a clearly second-hand truck, tossing his bag into the open bed before unlocking it.

 

“It’s not the nicest truck but it runs.” Luke said a bit sheepishly.

“It’s a vehicle, I’m stuck with the tube and begging Lily.”

 

Luke’s laugh was quick and bright, the smile accompanying it showing off sharper than average canines that Jamie wanted to feel against his skin. He forced himself to stay on his side of the truck however, turning his focus to directing Luke. After all, the sooner they got to his place the sooner he'd be able to kiss him. They chatted easily on the drive, Luke telling him about some of his other classes while Jamie shared the common gossip about the other students and teachers featured in his stories. It wasn't long before they were pulling into his drive and Luke was cutting the engine.  
  


"Home sweet home." Jamie announced, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

“Are your parents gone a lot?” Luke asked softly.

“Dad left a couple years ago, he lives downtown. He was always more married to his job than mom anyways. Mom is home most nights but she’s pretty busy at AR Records, there always seems to be late meetings and emergency trips.”

“I bet all that freedom can lose its charm.”

“Sometimes, it still has its advantages of course. Like making out with the new boy on the sofa.”

 

It was an obvious change of topic and there was no way that Luke didn’t notice it but thankfully he just went with it. He chuckled softly and opened up his door. Jamie took a deep breath letting it out slowly, allowing the negative emotions that often came with talk of his family to leave him.  As he climbed out of the truck he watched Luke move around the front, bag slung over his shoulder. He had just shut the door when Luke dropped his bag and pressed him up against the warm metal of the truck.

 

“I’ve been waiting to do this since math.”

 

His voice was a low growl and Jamie quickly dropped his own bag so that he could grab on. Luke was no longer the shy boy kissing him in the cafeteria, he was determined and focused. The heavy press of his body trapping him against the vehicle as their mouth moved roughly over each other. He opened himself up to his kisses, demanding more with the slide of his tongue and the grip of his hands. Luke pulled back enough to drag rough kisses across his jaw and down his neck, those natural fangs sending shivers across Jamie’s body.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Luke asked, biting down on his shoulder before moving back to his mouth.

 

Jamie would have answered but he was too busy shoving his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Trying to imprint his taste into his memories just in case he didn’t get to experience it again. The grip on his hip was strong and it was enough to have him wanting more, needing more as his body reacted to the touches. He ground up into the warmth of Luke’s body, finding him just as hard as he was.

 

“Inside. Too many clothes.” Jamie gasped out, stealing more kisses between words.

 

Luke ground down against him once more, slow and hard before pulling back entirely.

 

“Inside is good.”

 

Jamie grinned and scooped up his bag, reaching into the front pocket to pull out his house keys. They walked up to the front door and he let them in locking it behind them and hanging up the keys. Depositing his bag in the hallway he turned back to Luke.

 

“Do you want a coke or anything? We got crisps too.” He offered, trying to play the gracious host.

“Not really.”

“Thank god.”

 

Luke laughed and moved into Jamie’s personal space once again. Something that he was more than okay with.

 

“I think you mentioned something about a sofa?”

 

They both kicked off their shoes and Luke followed Jamie down the hall into the living room. He picked up the remote for the telly and switched it to a music channel so that the silence was filled with the sounds of soft rock. As Invisible Touch played softly Jamie walked over to where Luke had sat himself on the sofa. The Welsh boy had his legs spread and he made space for himself between them. Luke ran his hands up and down his thighs, the skin seeming to tingle and spark in his wake.

 

“Still too many clothes.” Jamie said with a smirk, reaching out to pluck at the hoodie the other boy wore.

“I think I can do something about that.”

 

Luke curled forward on the sofa and pulled the hoodie up over his head, revealing a worn, black t-shirt and defined biceps. The shirt was thin with wear and clung to his torso, tantalizing and sexier than a simple shirt had the right to be. Jamie braced himself on Luke’s shoulders and moved to settle into his lap, eyes closing briefly as the shift provided friction against his erection. Luke’s hands moved to the buttons of his shirt once he’d settled, unbuttoning them slowly as he pressed a kiss to Jamie’s lips.

 

“As sinful as you look in this, it needs to go.”

 

Jamie happily let him undo all the buttons before pulling it off and tossing it behind him. He also took the time to remove his glasses dropping them on the end table.

 

“Don’t want to see who you’re making out with?” Luke teased.

“Don’t want them in the way of you fucking my face.”

“Fuck.”

 

The single word came out more of a moan than anything, making Jamie feel wanton and desired. Before he could say anything else Luke had crashed their mouths together, one hand firm on the back of his head while the other dug into his hip helping him grind down. Jamie was impossibly hard in his jeans at this point, his head filled with white noise and Luke. He could feel the other boy’s cock underneath him, big and hard and just what Jamie needed. He pressed in even closer, the sharp edge of orgasm so close. Luke’s hand moved from the back of his head to push into the back of his jeans. Blunt fingers slipping under the cotton of his boxers to grip the flesh of his ass as best as he could. The added touch was the extra stimulation he needed and he shot off, back arching as he came hard and fast.

 

“Luke!” Jamie rasped, body shaking with pleasure.

 

Luke moaned and fucked his hips up hard, using Jamie to get himself off, dark eyes fixed on him. It didn’t take long and soon he was coming, cock jerking underneath Jamie as the rest of his body stiffened. The Welsh boy came with nothing more than a soft moan and Jamie immediately wanted to find out just how loud he could make him get.

They sat collapsed together on the couch for a minute before the less sexy side effects of coming in your pants became too much. Jamie slipped his glasses back on and stood up, reaching a hand out to help Luke up.

 

“Come on, you can take a quick shower, I’ve got some sweats that will probably fit you.”

“Thanks, these jeans are definitely not comfortable right now.”

“Next time we’ll just have to make sure we get them off first.” Jamie responded with a smirk.

“I’ll hold you to that, because there is definitely going to be a next time.”

 

Jamie pulled him into another kiss because how could he not after such a comment, not to mention it was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do. Pulling apart he led the other boy upstairs to the bathroom, pulling out a fresh towel from the linen closet he handed it over.

 

“I had been planning on ordering in Indian. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll just ring up my mom and let her know not to expect me.”

 

Jamie left him to it going to his room to strip out of his clothes, wiping himself off with his t-shirt before tossing it all into the hamper. He placed his usual order at the Indian place a couple blocks away, doubling it to account for Luke and made his way back to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running inside and the thought of Luke under the spray had his cock interested all over again. Deciding that Luke wouldn’t mind, he let himself in, pushing aside the curtain and stepping in behind Luke. The other boy didn’t seem surprised by the addition to his shower and simply turned around and pulled him close, mouth finding his easily.

 

“You’re still wearing your glasses, love.”

“So I am. Oops.”

 

Laughing he pulled them off and tossed them outside the shower truthfully not caring where they landed in that moment. His focus was on Luke, who was stark naked in front of him, dick thickening and looking stupidly hot. He dropped to his knees, eyes zeroing in on his dick, eager to taste.

 

“You don’t have to…” Luke started but trailed off as Jamie licked a stripe up the hard length.

 

He tasted like soap and flesh and the musk of arousal. Jamie immediately wanted more and sucked the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip chasing the flavour of Luke. He took his time, focusing on the flared head, sucking and licking and savoring the taste of Luke in his mouth. The other boy was growing harder and had dropped his hand to Jamie’s wet hair, holding on without pushing. He pulled off and tilted his head up to look at Luke.

 

“You can be rough, I don’t mind.”

 

Luke just nodded, swallowing thickly as his hands tightened and he directed Jamie back to his cock. He went eagerly, taking a breath and relaxing his throat as he sucked him down further. Moaning around the length of him he looked up to meet Luke’s gaze. The other boy was watching him intently, teeth digging into pink lips. Winking up at him he sunk even deeper so that he could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat, almost gagging him. Luke’s control seemed to snap then and he groaned loudly before pulling him half off his cock only to shove back in. Jamie forced his jaw to relax, making his mouth hot and pliant as Luke fucked into it. He reached down to grip his own cock, squeezing tightly as Luke spat out curses and moans.

 

“So fucking good. I bet your ass is even better, so tight and perfect. Fuck Jamie. God, I’m gonna… fuck.”

 

Words trailed off into an animalistic moan as he came, shooting come down Jamie’s throat. Jamie swallowed it down as best as he could, saliva and come escaping from his mouth as Luke’s hips stuttered and stilled. His hands fell from Jamie’s hair and Jamie pulled off his spent cock, giving it one last lick. His knees hurt from kneeling on the porcelain of the tub but his cock was hard and Luke’s moans still echoed in his head turning him on even more. Luke shifted to his knees in front of him, reaching behind him to pour some shower gel into his hands. Jamie dropped his head onto Luke’s shoulder as his hand replaced his own on his cock, stroking up the length and flicking a thumb over the head. He was so focused on the way he was pulling and tugging at his cock that he almost jumped when a finger slipped between his ass cheeks to tease at his hole.

 

“This ok?” Luke asked, hand pausing.

“Yes, keep going, please.”

 

The finger pushed harder rubbing at his hole, just barely dipping in. Teasing and hot, making Jamie’s whole body ache with the need to be fucked.

 

“Please Luke, fuck me.”

 

Luke only made him ask once before slipping the finger in, massaging gently until he could fuck it in and out with relative ease. Jamie gripped onto Luke’s arms, feeling the muscles shift under his hands as Luke finger fucked him, quick and hard. He pulled his finger out only to push back in with two, the stretch making his back arch as he tried to push back onto them. When Luke pushed hard burying them deep in his ass Jamie keened, breath coming in short pants against Luke’s shoulder. He could feel them moving inside him, stretching him out, filling him. He realized Luke was searching out his prostate and was about to open his mouth to tell him it was ok when suddenly it was like grabbing a live wire. His whole body sparked as white hot pleasure seared through him, so fast and unexpected that the simple touch was all it took for him to spill over. Come spurting out in thick pumps that Luke worked him through, milking him dry and holding him close as his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

Pulling his fingers out Luke kissed him softly, mouth sliding along Jamie’s slack one before pulling back with a grin. He looked entirely smug and proud of himself and Jamie wanted to make fun of him but he was still too fucked out to form full sentences so he settled for pulling him down for another kiss, mouth once again working.

 

“Good?” Luke asked, helping him to his feet.

“Like you need to ask.” Jamie returned, laughing at how unsteady he felt.

“Wash up, I’m going to get out.”

“Sir, yes sir.” He quipped with a lazy salute.

 

Luke’s laughter bounced off the walls, bright and carefree. Shifting back under the spray Jamie washed up quickly, a stupid grin on his face the whole time. When he got back to his room he found Luke sitting on his bed, towel wrapped around his waist and brows furrowed.

 

“Everything ok?” Jamie asked, grin started to slip.

“Hey, yeah. Just, this is probably really stupid especially after what just happened but I wanted to be sure because maybe you’re not thinking the same thing and it’s ok if you’re not.”

“Luke, you’re kind of rambling.”

“Right sorry, nervous habit.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“Because I want you to be my boyfriend and I don’t know how to ask without sounding completely lame.”

“Hey Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Luke burst out laughing, smile stretching across his face and doing funny things to Jamie’s stomach.

 

“Yeah, I will. Asshole.”

“Good. Now let’s get dressed before the delivery guy gets here.”

 

The stupid grin was back, stronger and stupider than ever and as he rummaged through his drawers for a pair of sweats that would fit Luke he began to plot ways to convince him to spend the night. After all, that was something that boyfriends did.


End file.
